Starting Over
by NeedForSpeed
Summary: Edward and Bella have grown up together in the small town of Colorado Springs. She has been in love with him for 7 years, will he return her feelings or will she end up marrying a certain blue eyed blonde haired man.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns everything**

**This is my new story; it takes place in the 1800's. After the Civil War. Sorry if I don't get things historically accurate, this is being written for fun nothing else. This will most likely be written in Bella's POV so unless stated otherwise that's whose POV it is. Thank you and hope you like.**

I met Edward when I was 10. My pa had just moved my ma and me to Colorado Springs, Co to be the new town sheriff. I was shy about starting out in a new place but ma told me I had nothing to worry about. We weren't rich but ma and pa made sure I had everything I ever asked for. They were the best parents ever. So we packed up all our belongings from our little house in Denver for the simpler life of a small town.

First day of school was so hard; I didn't know anyone and they had every boy and girl of every age in the same room. Back in Denver you went to a room depending on your age. My ma walked me through the door and straight to the front of the room to the teacher.

"Mrs. Swan?" the teacher asked my ma. My ma simply nodded shyly. I got my shyness from her. I was messing with one of my brown pig tails looking around the room while ma and teacher were discussing what I had been taught, when he caught my eye. He was the first one to smile at me. I learned later his name was Edward Mason. I fell in love with him that day when I was 10 years old.

**8 years later**

"Bella?" I stopped walking down the street and turned around to come face to face with Jasper. I liked Jasper enough and ma and pa really liked him. He was the son of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock who owned the mercantile. He was easy on the eyes with his shoulder length blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, but my heart belonged elsewhere. I sighed.

"Hello Jasper" I told him as he bent to kiss my cheek.

"I was hoping to take you out tonight. I have something I have to ask you darling" I knew exactly what he wanted to ask me. Pa had talked to me last night telling me Jasper had gone to him asking for my hand in marriage.

"Sure Jasper that would be lovely" His smile got even wider and it killed me to not be able to return his affections, but I couldn't. I was still madly in love with Edward and Edward was in love with himself along with half the town harlots. I stayed where I was till Jasper was back inside his parent's store.

"He's gonna ask for your hand ya know?" I turned around so fast startled that Edward was talking to me in public. I came face to face with the green eyes that I loved. Just looking at him started a stirring in my stomach that I couldn't understand, and only appeared when in his presence.

"What does it matter to you? And yes I know, pa talked to me last night about it" I told him as evenly as I could then started to walk off toward the sheriff station. I was bringin pa his lunch.

"Bella ya can't be serious? Jasper is…well he is…"

"What is Jasper Edward? Huh?" I was getting angry now. How dare him.

"He's no good for ya Bells, you know that" he told me softly stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes basking just for a moment in Edward's touch.

"Well second best is better than nothing right?" I told him quietly and pulled myself away from his touch. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Well why can't you have your first choice Bell? Why do ya have ta settle?" His head was moving closer to mine now. I started to feel dizzy. I must be asleep cuz Edward didn't act this way toward me.

"You know why Edward?" I whispered to him as his lips barely skimming mine.

"What if you could have him Bell, would you take him?" He asked softly into my ear, his cheek was rubbing against mine and I had to grip his arms to steady myself. A whimper escaped my mouth.

"I would take him in a heartbeat. Always" I had closed my eyes by now so I didn't' see Edward move his mouth back to mine. He softly took my bottom lip between his and sucked lightly. I could feel his hands on my hips and my mouth fell open. Edward took advantage and slipped in tongue between my lips and touched mine. It felt weird at first and then I really like it. My hands moved to his hair and held him to me. I never wanted this dream to end.

"Please don't let me be dreaming" I stated when Edwards's lips moved to my jaw. The fluttering in my stomach was growing and it felt really good. Edward moved one had to the small of my back and pushed my closer to him, and something hard hit me in the stomach.

"Edward move your gun, its hitting me in the stomach" I murmured to him before his lips engulfed mine once again.

"That's not my gun darlin" he chuckled lightly. Ok now I was confused. I think Edward could tell cuz he pulled back slightly to look at my face. "Bella darlin that's…um how do I say this…that's my arousal" he whispered the last word.

My eyes grew wide and he actually blushed. I had never seen Edward Mason blush and it was beautiful.

"Oh" was all I said. I wanted to touch it but remembered we were outside in town.

"Don't marry Jasper; don't go to dinner with him tonight, I'm beggin you"

"What are you tellin me Edward? No jokin around just spit it out"

"I want you to be with me, I'm in love with ya Bella, always have been, just never thought I was good enough for ya, plus your pa kinda hates me" I couldn't help the small giggle that came out.

"Think that's funny do ya" Edward stated tickling my sides slightly. "Serious though Bells, Marry me. Now I don't' have money or a house but I'll love ya for ever"

Tears were streaming down my face now and all I could do is nod. He picked me up in a great big hug twirling me around.

"We'll have to run away" he told me and I knew we would, pa would never let me marry Edward and Edward's parents would probably ship him off somewhere.

"I know"

We made plans with the preacher to get married in secret that night with Emmett, Edward's brother as a witness. We were gonna catch the train and ride to Montana, where his uncle and aunt lived. He told me they wanted him to come out to their ranch and help them out. We decided to part ways and pack what we could.

"Wear that blue dress Bella. The one with the yellow flowers on it. You look mighty pretty in it" he told me, his ears turning red. I just smiled at him. Hating leaving him already but knowing we would have the rest of our lives together. "Oh and you're not dreamin"

**Chapters aren't going to be too long with this story. Hope you like so far. Next chap will be their wedding and their arrival to Montana. Review and let me know.**

**Fic recs**

**Any of the Through the Lens one shots found here**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2423173**/


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything**

I got home thankful that ma was at Mrs. Fletcher's house getting her sizes so ma could make her a new dress. Ma was a seamstress. I hurried inside and grabbed a few dresses and clean under things, stockings and an extra pair of shoes, and threw them inside ma's carpet bag. I switched my dress to the one Edward wanted me to wear and went downstairs to make some sandwiches with the leftover ham from a couple nights ago, after that I grabbed a couple soda pops and put them with some apples in a small basket. It was a long trip to Montana and we would get hungry. I then went to my mom's money jar for emergencies and grabbed 5 dollars just in case. I would pay her back. I wrote a small letter letting my parents know I was alright and that I would pay back the 5 dollars and that I loved them but not to look for me.

I grabbed my two bags put my jacket on and a scarf since it was the middle of March and looked around one last time.

"I love you ma and pa, and I hope someday you can forgive me" I whispered to nothing as I left my home for the last seven years. I made my way back into town easily, even with the sun going down. I saw Edward leaning against a big oak tree just before town and smiled. He looked nervous. He was wearing that old cowboy hat I got him for Christmas 2 years back and a nice pair of black pants and a white shirt with a black tie. He had his black boots on and he looked so handsome. He finally looked up and smiled.

"Let me get those darlin" he told me grabbing my two bags.

"Thank you" I told him shyly giving him a kiss on his cheek. I had no idea why we were both so shy all of a sudden. I don't know how long we were just standin there looking into each other's eyes when I heard a throat clear. I jumped scared we were found out when Edward chuckled.

"No worries love it's just my brother" I breathed a sigh of relief as Emmett gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. Emmett was 6 years older than Edward and was like a big brother to me. He and his wife Rosie lived right outside of town with their son Henry. Emmett was the local doctor, which was kinda funny considering the size of him. He was huge, but just a big teddy bear.

"Your finally gonna be my little sister. Love ya Bella" Emmett told me releasing me from the hug.

"Love you too Emmy bear."

We all sneaked into town and to the church where preacher Collins was waiting for us. We walked into the small church and Edward put my bags down by two other ones which I assumed were his. Preacher Collins was in front waiting for us.

"Bella, Edward. Are we ready to get started?" I nodded.

"Um Preacher would you mind if I said my own vows to Bella?" Edward asked shyly and the Preacher smiled and nodded for him to go ahead.

"Bella I have loved you since I first saw you playing with your braid that first day of school, I always knew you were too good for me that's why I pushed you away, I knew you loved me and every time I saw you I wanted to run over to you and kiss those sweet lips of yours or just hold your hand. I can't promise much. But I do promise someday that I will give you a grand wedding and a nicer ring like you deserve, and I know we won't always have money or all the luxuries that someone else could maybe offer you but I promise you, you will always know I love you till my last breath."

I couldn't control the tears that were sliding down my cheeks and Edward declared his love and slid a ring onto my finger. I looked down surprised to see a small diamond on a gold band.

"Where…when?"

"I've had it a while love, just never had the guts to ask"

"Edward I will follow you everywhere and anywhere, as long as we are together there is nothing we can't do. I'll never love another. I will love you with all my heart forever and always, and there has never been or will ever be anyone else." Was all I could get out through my sobs. The Preacher then took our right hands in his and prayed over us.

"Dear lord, I ask you to protect Edward and Bella on their journey, where ever it is you are taking them. May you bring them joy and always provide for them. Bring them lots of children and let them live long healthy lives together and in love. Amen." We followed with a amen of our own before Preacher continued.

"Bella do you promise to love and cherish Edward forever, to serve him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Edward do you promise to love and cherish and protect Bella forever, to serve her and honor her all the days of your life?'

"I do"

"Very well. I announce that you are man and wife. You may kiss your bride Edward" Edward bent down and kissed me chastely on the lips before moving his lips to my cheek then my ear to whisper.

"Sorry I can't give you a proper wedding night but soon" I couldn't help the blush that spread on my cheeks. I was nervous and excited for our wedding night and a little thankful it would put off a day or two.

"I'll wait for you forever" I told him.

"Congratulations brother. I hate this but you guys gotta go, I got your tickets the train leaves to Denver in 10 minutes and its a few hour trip but as a wedding present I wired and got you a reservation at Hotel Denver for two nights, since that was the earliest train out to Montana. I also bought two extra tickets to San Francisco hopefully to buy you guys some time if they come looking. Love you guys be safe" and with that Emmett was gone. Edward opened the parcel with the tickets in it and discovered 100 dollars enclosed and we both gasped in shock.

"I managed to gather $20 dollars from my savings but this will be so helpful. I don't know how we will ever repay them." I could see the tear slid down his cheek. He would miss his brother. Edward and Emmett have always been extremely close since neither of them got along with their parents.

"Edward we have to hurry" I told him picking up my two bags. He just nodded and grabbed his own. We made it the train station without anyone stopping us and boarded the train. It was pretty empty so we took two seats in the back.

"I made some sandwiches for later" I told him yawning.

"Thank you love. That will be good" he put his arm around me and I laid my head on his should and fell asleep as the train was pulling away from Colorado Springs and my old life. I was starting over now.

"Love wake up" Edward said softly in my ear as he shook me slightly. I opened my eyes and looked around and noticed the train was stopping.

"Are we here already?" I asked lifting my arms above my head to stretch.

"Ya. You sleep ok?"

"Mhm perfect" I told him kissing him on the corner of his mouth. He smiled at me and then stood to grab our bags. I stood with him following him out of the train and into the small train station. It was early morning so no one was out in the town yet. Edward went up to the ticket counter to make sure of the Montana train times and then we went to go check into our hotel.

The hotel was lovely and right next to the station. Edward got us checked in and led me to our room where my nerves resurfaced.

"It's ok love nothing has to happen" he told me as he opened the door.

"No I want to, I'm just nervous I've never done it and you're the first boy I kissed" I told him shyly.

"I haven't either" he admitted ducking his head. My eyes widened. I was sure he had had relations with some of the town girls.

"Then we can learn together" I told him putting my hand on his chest and getting on my tip toes to kiss his lips. His tongue entered my mouth almost immediately and that fluttery feeling in my belly was back.

"Oh Edward" I didn't care how I sounded I just wanted him. I knew how this worked my ma had told me so I could be ready for Jasper.

"Bella" he whispered against my lips and started walking me back wards toward the bed. I could feel his arousal pressing into my belly. I really wanted to touch it. I slid my hand down his chest to his belly and then down to where his hardness was. It was really hard and big. Edward moaned really loudly when I touched him so I did it again. Edwards's hands were trying to lift my dress.

"Bella how do you get your clothes off?" I chuckled at him and pulled away and started to take my dress and under things off. Edward stood stock still for a minute before his brain started again and he started to undress with me. For some reason I wasn't shy showing my body to him. We were made for each other. We were both naked and looking at each other's bodies. I had never seen a penis except for when I had to change little Henry's diaper when he was little. Edwards was very big. I didn't know they grew that big.

"Is it supposed to be that big? Cuz I'm not sure it's gonna fit in me" I told him staring at him penis, it was standing almost straight up and some clear liquid was coming out the top and it was twitching. Edward kinda chuckled nervously and ran his hand though his hair.

"Um I think so ya, I mean at least what I've seen. Believe me it will fit. Emmett and me had a talk today" he said as his ears turned red.

"Ok" I lay back on the bed and he walked over to me and lay down next to me.

"You're really beautiful Bella" He told me as he started to kiss my neck. His hands were roaming all over my body and when his fingers would pass over my nipples I would gasp into his mouth.

"Does that feel good love?" I could only nod. His kisses kept moving down my neck to my chest and then his mouth was on my breasts and it felt so good. I never wanted him to stop.

"Um Emmett told me that I should get you off before we you know make love" I didn't know what else to do or say so I just nodded as he started kissing me again. This time one hand kept moving lower past my belly to my private areas. He was moving his finger up and down and sometimes he would hit a spot that would feel really good, finally Edward got the hang of it and I could feel that ache in my belly intensify and I was gripping Edwards's arms so tightly I knew he would have bruises. I couldn't make any sounds it felt so good all of a sudden it felt like something snapped in me and I could finally get air and it felt incredible.

"Oh my goodness that felt wonderful" I told him once I regained my breath. Edward was kissing me again and this time he was on top on me and he was warm and hard and it felt wonderful. I could feel something hard down by my private place and I figured it was his penis. He reached a hand down and aligned it with my entrance and then looked into my eyes.

"Its gonna hurt love and I hate that I'm gonna hurt you" he said looking conflicted. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.

"I want this Edward so much. I love you. Do it fast" I told him and he nodded. Once he was sure his penis was in the right place he pushed into me hard and fast. It hurt so badly and I yelled out.

"Oh god"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" was all he could say. His arms were starting to shake from holding still too long.

"I'm ok now. You can move sweetheart" he started to thrust in and out of me slowly and it was still painful but not as bad as when he first started. I just held him as he moved kissing his face and telling him I loved him before he groaned into my neck and stilled on top of me. After a couple minutes he collapsed on top of me. I just ran my fingers through his hair. He rolled off of me and got up and came back when a wet rag and sat next to me on the bed and proceeded to clean me up between my legs. There wasn't a whole lot of blood and for that I was happy.

After we were both cleaned up he curled up next to each other in the bed and fell asleep, whispering I love you to each other.

**Ok so the arrival to Montana will be next chapter. Hoped you all liked, review and let me know.**

**Fic recs**

**Oceanic by Rochelle Allison this is a short novella story. Its very cute and short and she just finished today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns everything**

**This story takes place in 1875 10 years after the Civil War ended. Bella is 17 and Edward is a couple years older at 19. It was very common for couples to marry very young.**

I woke up and the room was dark and I could feel a warm body curled around the back of me. I smiled remembering what we did just a few hours ago. It was beautiful and I couldn't wait for it not to hurt anymore. I moved around slightly and I was a little sore between my legs but it didn't hurt too badly. My belly was starting to rumble so I nudged Edward to wake him. We should probably get some dinner and walk around to stretch our legs a little. It looked like the sun was just about to go down outside.

"Edward sweetheart wake up. I'm starving." I wasn't sure if he was awake but then my stomach grumbled and he chuckled into my neck, his laughing shook his body and brought it in closer contact with mine and that's when I felt his arousal poking into my back. I gasped still shocked of what it felt like. My body started moving against my will. It was pushing against him and moving up and down slightly on his penis. He groaned and his hand moved to my breasts and his thumb started moving back and forth over my nipple.

"Edward how can I want you so badly again?" I asked him moaning as his hand moved lower to where I was craving his touch.

"Are you sore love?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes but I want you again" I told him as he continued to rub my sensitive area with his thumb while his other fingers found my entrance. "Oh my" I gasped out as he entered a finger in me. I griped his arm and couldn't believe what I was feeling. He continued to move his finger in me while working the bundle of nerves. My hand moved to his head clutching his hair and holding his mouth to my neck where he had latched his mouth. Alternating between kissing and sucking and it was driving me insane. I was moaning loudly, not caring that people could probably hear me. All of a sudden he pressed hard with his thumb and I couldn't help the scream that came from my mouth as the spring in my belly burst.

"Edward"

He didn't give me time to recover all of a sudden I was on my back and he was attacking my mouth with his. I gently bit his lower lip as he moved on top of me and all of sudden he was in me. It felt so good. I wasn't sore anymore, it didn't hurt anymore, and it felt incredible. I knew it would probably hurt later but right now all I cared about was how close I felt to my husband at that moment. He was resting on his forearms, that were settled on either side of my head and staring into my eyes. I could see all of his love for me at that moment and I couldn't help the tear that escaped. I smiled up at him my hands clutching his back pulling him closer to me as he thrust in and out of me. It lasted slightly longer than our first time, and I couldn't wait for the day when I could feel him like this for hours. He stilled above me and stared lazily into my eyes. He looked so satisfied and happy and it made me even happier that I was the one that made him feel that way.

"I love you with all my heart Edward" I told him not being able to reign my feelings in.

"As I love you my love" he rolled off of me and grabbed my hand. His stomach decided to let us know that we needed to leave our hotel room and get some food.

"Let's gets dressed, then I'm treating my beautiful wife to nice dinner" he told me.

We both got out of bed and dressed in our clothes from the day before since they were the nicest things we had and went to go find a restaurant. We found a place inside the hotel lobby. The food was delicious both of us starving. Edward ordered the steak and potatoes and I ordered the fried chicken with mashed potatoes. We both devoured our meal in silence, neither of us speaking till our food was completely finished.

"Oh my, I can't believe I ate that quickly." I stated rubbing my belly. Edward chuckled.

"It was delicious love." We sat there talking for a little bit before Edward paid our tab and we decided to just walk around the town a little before going back to our hotel. Our train was leaving at ten in the morning so we had plenty of time in the morning to get ready and get breakfast.

We were both still exhausted when we got back to our room that we just put our sleep clothes on and snuggled into bed and fell asleep. When we woke the next morning Edward called down to have a bath brought up so we could clean properly before we left. I was extremely excited since I was used to cleaning every night before supper, it was a luxury of living right next to a creek surrounded by trees. They brought the bath up and filled it with hot water.

"You get cleaned first love, I'll go down and see if I can get some food to bring up here and check on our train ok?" I nodded to him and he bent to kiss my cheek and left. I sunk down into the hot water and closed my eyes. It felt wonderful on the area between my legs. I let myself sink down lower so only my head was above the water. I must have drifted off cuz next thing I know Edward is kissing my lips coaxing me awake.

"MMM I'm sorry I fell asleep" I told him sleepily.

"No problem love. You looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you but I brought some food up. Not much just some fruit and some bread and cheese."

"That sounds perfect" I told him washing my body and hair quickly so he could bathe in the warm water. "Can you hand me a sheet please?" I asked him standing up in the bath. He handed me the sheet and helped me step over the edge. I went over to the bed and dried myself. I could hear the water slosh so I know he had gotten in the bath. I could hear him groan in pleasure.

"Oh man this feels wonderful" he said lazily. I smiled as I continued to dress. When I was finished Edward was getting out wrapping a sheet around his waist. I went over and kissed him lightly on the chest and sniffed. He smelled wonderful.

"You smell wonderful" I told him then walked away to prepare some food. He got dressed quickly in a pair a brown pants and a dark blue shirt with his booth and hat in his hands. His penny colored hair still wet from the bath was slicked back on his head and his green eyes bright. We sat down and ate quickly and then gathered our stuff together and went to check out.

We made it the train station at 9:30 and the train was early which was a rare occurrence, so we were able to board and leave early. It was a couple days journey to Montana so we had a sleeping compartment. It wasn't big just a small bed and water closet and vanity, but big enough for us.

"Looks like ill be holding you real close tonight" Edward told me with a flirty tone kissing my neck. I shivered and closed my eyes leaning my head on his broad shoulders. "I like holding you tight" he whispered into my ear then sucked lightly. I moaned and moved my head to give him better access.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Tickets" the man yelled in the hall. Edward stepped away and went to the door showing the man our tickets, he punched something in each one and they talked for a couple minutes then Edward shut the door.

"Lunch is at noon and dinner at 6 and refreshments between the two in the eating car" he informed me I just nodded and started unpacking an outfit each for us so they would be easy access for us to get to. Edward took the bags from me and stowed them about the bed on a large shelf.

The train wasn't so bad, there wasn't much to do but they made a couple stops for supplies and coal and we were able to walk around for a few minutes. The bed was uncomfortable and for both of us to fit I had to practically lay on top of Edward not that he minded all that much. We decided to not make love on the train; the walls were so thin you could hear what everyone was saying in the next room over. It took two days on the train and we were finally arriving to Montana, where Edward informed me that Emmett had wired his Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme and they were very excited and were gonna pick us up.

Esme was Edward's mother Elizabeth's sister and he informed me that his aunt and uncle were completely different from his parents. His parents were very cold and not very nurturing. Edward and Emmett were required to work with their father once they turned 8 years old. They only finished school cuz Elizabeth insisted that they be educated. In the seven years I have known Edward his father has probably only said 5 words to me, his ma was a little better but I never saw her smile. His aunt and uncle owned a ranch and have pestered Edward in the past to come and live with them. I was excited for the change of scenery and pace of life. I couldn't wait to start our new life together.

The train screeched to a stop in a very small town of Billings. We would be taking a wagon to their ranch which Edward informed me was about a 2 hour ride. I just wanted to get done with all the travel. They lived closer to another town but the train didn't travel there yet.

We walked out into the station and Edward started looking around.

"Edward" I heard a female yell so I turned in the direction and saw a very beautiful woman who looked just like Edward, they had the same color hair and eyes it was almost frightening. Next to her was a tall blonde man with ice blue eyes. He was very tan and dressed in denim pants with a cowboy hat and a light blue shirt. He was a very good looking man, and I blushed with my thoughts.

"Aunt Esme uncle Carlisle" Edward said after we made it over to them. He embraced his aunt in a great big hug and squeezed her. "Missed you" he whispered to her and I smiled. I was glad they were so loving. He quickly hugged his uncle and then pulled me closer. "This is my wife Bella" he told them and I smiled shyly.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you dear" Esme told me embracing me in a hug that felt so motherly that it made me miss my mom. I made a mental note to write them a letter once we got settled.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" I told them.

"Were not formal around here dear, I'm Carlisle and this is Esme" Carlisle told me kissing my cheek.

After all the formalities they led us to their wagon.

"Sorry its gonna be a little cramped, since we were in town we decided to get some supplies" Esme stated. Edward waved her off helping me up.

"No problem Esme this is perfect. Thank you so much for letting us stay and giving me a job" Edward said climbing up himself. He settled himself and wrapped his arm around me. It was quite cold here and still some snow scattered on the ground.

"Your always welcome here son you know that. We missed you" Carlisle stated pulling out. Talk was easy they were so sweet and I could tell we would enjoy it here.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up probably Monday or Tuesday.**

**Fic recs**

**Green by bratty-vamp – this is a story that is completely flipped. Bella is the popular girl whose father is a rich plastic surgeon, who is best friends with the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Edward is the son a single father Carlisle who is the chief of police and best friends with Alice. Edward works for Emmett's dads company taking care of people yards during the summer when he saves Bella's life. Will she finally notice him? So good.**

**There will be blood by johnnyboy7 – this is a good one. Edward is a mobster and Bella moves to chi town to go to school, where she meets Edward. This is written by a guy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns everything**

Edward nudged my shoulder and jutted out his chin pointing to a herd of wild mustangs eating in a field not far from where the wagon was. They were so beautiful and majestic. They all had different markings and colorings.

"Their beautiful" I sighed.

"Yes they are" Esme agreed from the front of the wagon.

"This is our land Bella, we offer a safe haven for the herd" Carlisle told me

"What do you mean?" I asked curious to why an animal like them would need protecting.

"They are hunted, people don't like them on their land, so the Indians try to run them over to us, we have 500 acres, and people around here know not to touch them if they are on my property. We have over 200 horses and 300 head of cattle." My eyes grew wide with this information. I didn't know people owned that much land. Edward chuckled next to me at my expression.

"Now you know why Uncle Carlisle had been pesterin me to come help him darlin" Edward told me kissing the top of my head.

"True its hard work but I wouldn't want to do anything else." Carlisle stated. A few more minutes driving up a hill you could see a glorious log house with lots of windows, it looked to be two stories tall and had a fence around it. You could see a creek running below the house and a few scattered cattle grazing the green grass poking through the snow. There was also a huge red barn to one side of the main house; to the other side of the main house was a series of 3 much smaller houses.

"What are those houses?" I asked pointing to the three smaller ones.

"Those are for our help that stay with us year round. We have a bunk house behind the barn for the help we get for the cattle drive." Carlisle informed me. "We have a room set up for you guys on the top floor of the main house. Our room in on the main floor, so you should have plenty of…privacy" Carlisle told us waggling his eyebrows at the last word. I instantly blushed.

"Thank you uncle, for everything" Edward said emotions swimming in his eyes.

"Your very welcome son"

We soon pulled up to the main house and a young man, with dark skin and long hair came up and grabbed the reigns and helped Esme down.

"This is Jacob our stable hand, and all around handy man, you need anything just let him know."

"Nice to meet you Jacob" Edward said helping me down then shaking Jacob's hand. "I'm Edward Mason and this is my wife Bella" I shook his hand and he shook it back.

"Miss" he said then helping unload the supplies from the wagon. Carlisle and Esme showed us around the house and it was beautiful. They had multiple indoor water closets and I was very thankful for. They also had a separate room just for a bath, it was very nice. Everything was very modern, I couldn't wait to cook on their oven, and it looked so big and nice. They then showed us upstairs to our bedroom. It was huge. The bed was massive sitting in the middle of the room with a huge bear rug on the ground.

"Killed that bear two winters ago" Carlisle said pointed to the bear on the floor. It was huge and black and his mouth was open and his teeth were huge, I couldn't help the shutter that escaped my body, I didn't realize bears would be this close.

"No worries Bella, they rarely come to the house" Esme said softly patting my arm affectionately. I just nodded feeling slightly better. The room had a window that overlooked the back of the house where the creek continued to see spacious hills, it was breathtaking. I then noticed the divider in the room and looked behind it surprised to see a copper bath.

"You will have to bring the water up but your more than welcome to use the bath room downstairs" Esme pointed out. I just nodded again; too overwhelmed words were failing me.

"Thank you so much, both of you, this is more than either of us could of asked for" Edward said hugging his aunt and uncle again.

"No worries. Now why don't you two get washed up and head down and we can have some supper" We nodded and watched them leave and shut the door.

"Oh my Edward this is more than I could of hoped for" I said tears starting to fall down my cheeks. Edward came over and lightly wiped them away.

"Were home love"

The next morning Edward and I woke early to start our day. Edward was gone most of the day only returning to eat lunch and then he and Carlisle and the help would head back out to work. I really wasn't sure what they did exactly, Esme told me some and so did Edward. They would ride the perimeter and make sure there were no illegal hunting going on and to make sure the cattle had roamed too far. They would repair some of the fences they had in place if needed. They would also make sure the cougars and bears staying away from the cattle. I spent my days shadowing Esme. Helping her clean the house, weed the garden tend to the chickens, or can winter vegetables and fruit. Esme would let me help her cook the meals and I had so much fun with her, she made me miss my ma so much less. We had only been at the Cullen Ranch for 3 days and it felt like we had always lived here.

I decided to send my parents a letter so I sat down on evening while waiting for Edward to return so we could eat supper.

_Dear ma,_

_I'm sorry for running out like I did, but you have to understand why I did it. I have loved Edward mason for 7 years and knew you and pa would never approve. I never loved Jasper and I dearly hope he finds the love that I found with Edward. We are happy and in love. Please don't come after me, imp happy here and you won't be able to change my mind. We are working on a horse ranch. I help with the cooking and cleaning and Edward takes care of the horses and land. We are living with his aunt and uncle and they are such nice people. I love them dearly already. I love being married and can't wait till I can give Edward some children. We haven't talked about how many but I know we both want a few at least. We want to give our children a big family. I miss you and pa very much and love you both. Please write soon. Give my love to pa._

_Your daughter_

_Isabella Mason_

I put the letter in an envelope and addressed it and set it aside. Carlisle and Edward were going into town tomorrow so I would ask him to send it then. I was finally really and truly happy.

**This is just kinda a filler chapter. I'm back at work now so I'll prob only be able to do a couple updates a week. Hope you like, leave me a review let me know what you think**

**Fic recs**

**Distractions by windchymes - this is a post new moon fic. Edward leaves just like in new moon except Bella doesn't take it sitting down. She searches for him after she finds her gifts under her floor boards. Each chapter will have you guessing.**

**Coming through the rye by mac214 – Edward is a scot who wears a kilt need I say more. This is hilarious and if you have read her other fics (if you haven't you need to get on that, mougarward is my fav Edward currently) you know she writes great, its funny and sexy and a great read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns everything**

**There will be NO love triangle with Jake and Edward and Bella I hated Jake in the books and my favorite Jake's have either been gay or just a friend.**

It had been a month since Edward sent my letter to my ma; I didn't know what to think about that. It usually took us two weeks to get letters to my aunt in North Dakota so I figured it would take about that. I was anxious and was really hoping ma and pa would of forgiven me by now. I know I should have given them a proper goodbye, but they would have done something to stop me from going and I couldn't let them get in the way of my happiness with Edward. For once in my life I was being selfish, and I didn't feel at all guilty about it.

Carlisle and Esme were divine. I loved them so much and they made me instantly feel like a part of the family. They were so happy for us, they would always mutter _'oh to be young and in love again'_. Their relationship was a real good influence on me and Edward. We both grew up with it not being proper to show your feelings in public, Carlisle and Esme kissed often and they didn't care to mind who saw. Edward had confided in me that Esme and Carlisle really wanted kids of their own but God just didn't bless them with ones of their own, so they kinda took in stragglers, as Edward called him. Jacob was one such straggler. They found Jacob hiding in the woods not far off their property. His parents had hid him away when the soldiers came to take his tribe to a reservation. He has been a part of the family since. He doesn't know where his parents were taken and Carlisle tried to look and find out but no one had any answers for him.

Jacob was real quiet but the longer we stayed the more he opened up. He was really smart. Esme taught him to read and write and speak English. He read in any spare time he could come up with, and he was the only person that worked for them that lived in the house. He had a room next to Carlisle and Esme's on the bottom floor. He really looked up to Edward and they got along great. I think Edward looked to him as a younger brother; he would teach him to fish with a pole and helped him with some school work Esme still gave him. We guessed his age to be about 15 years old but Esme didn't know for sure.

Edward and I talked about starting our own family, we couldn't wait for me to become with child but we were also enjoying being married and our alone time. I couldn't seem to get enough of Edward. My mind immediately went to this morning. I awoke with a start this morning, panting and sweating. My heart was beating so hard and fast in my chest and I had no idea why I was feeling this way. I chanced a look at Edward and he was sleeping peacefully on his back. My eyes searched his body and my eyes landed and stayed glued on the bulge beneath the sheet. My cheeks flushed and my eyes widened, I was aroused. I didn't know what to do, I certainly couldn't go back to sleep I was too worked up, but could I wake Edward up? Then I remembered all the times Edward has woken me because he was feeling frisky.

I decided that I would wake him. I scooted closer and carefully placed one hand on his chest. We had fallen asleep without clothes and it made it so much easier. I moved my hand lower, the sheet moving under my hand. Edward's breathing had slightly changed but he was still asleep so I kept going. My pinky was now brushing against his erection and I could feel myself getting bolder. My breathing had gotten faster and I put my other hand on my chest to feel my heart. My hand fell from my chest and brushed quickly against my nipple and I gasped at the sensation. I had only felt like that when Edward touched me there. I did it again this time on purpose and I couldn't help the moan. My hand had somehow found its way to Edwards's erection and was working us both at the same time.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed my wrist, and I almost screamed in surprise till I remembered where I was. I looked down and Edwards's eyes were blazing black and his mouth was parted slightly and I had never seen the look that was on his face before. He looked like he wanted to devour me. I was getting more and more worked up just looking at him. I felt like I was going to explode. I don't know how long Edward and me stared at each other, one of my hands gripping his penis the other right above my breast. Out of nowhere Edward launched himself at me and attacked my lips. I gasped and moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. He growled and I swear I was going to burst if we didn't make love now.

Edward had figured out how to make me orgasm by making love to me and it was amazing. I was now on my back and Edward was hovering over me. His lips made their way to my cheek and over to my ear.

"Oh my Bella that was so incredibly arousing watching you touch your breast I just couldn't stand not touching you a moment longer" he said huskily into my ear. I was instantly embarrassed that he has seen that but then he said it made him more aroused and I smiled feeling his lips go further down my body.

"Oh Edward yes please" I moaned out as his lips descended onto my nipples. He pulled one into his mouth while his hand played the other one. He bit down lightly and I saw stars. "YES" I yelled out.

"Shhh love" he whispered and I remembered that other people were in the house. His lips traveled further down my body and I didn't know what to do. Edward had only kissed as far as my breasts, is this done? Do people kiss down _there_? It felt good so I didn't want to stop him. He wouldn't do anything he didn't want to, so I would just let him be. He was kissing my belly and rolling my nipples between his fingers. "I can't wait for our child to grow in your belly love" he said softly kissing my belly button. I was actually surprised I wasn't with child already with as much as we made love. I was thinking how beautiful a little boy with penny colored hair and green eyes would be when I felt him lick _there_. You know? _There_. I gasped and grabbed his hair, prepared to pull him up but then he was sucking a certain spot and I couldn't help but pull his closer to where he was.

"Oh Edward" I groaned out. It was so amazing that my orgasm came almost immediately. I was still panting hard when Edward entered me in one fast thrust. I was so slick and still worked up I orgasmed again upon him entering me.

"Oh Edward…don't stop sweetheart…feels amazing" I told him through moans. He was grunting above me and he was so beautiful. His eyes were closed and he had a look of concentration upon his face. All of a sudden his eyes opened and found mine. His eyes showed so much love and lust I lost myself again. I couldn't believe it, I was orgasming _again_.

"Bella oh my I love you baby" he said as I felt him release his seed inside me. He fell over to the side of me and pulled me to his chest. "Whatever that was feel free to do it again any time love" he stated still slightly out of breath.

"I don't know what came over me; I woke up wanting you and couldn't help myself. Edward I had 3 orgasms" I told him shocked. I mean I almost always had at least one every time we got frisky but never more than that.

"Some one was feeling extra frisky huh?" He said with a chuckle as we both fell asleep in a matter of moments.

I was brought out of my thought by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist. I felt his lips kiss the back of my neck. I sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" He murmured into my neck.

"Just thinking of this morning" I told me not being able to help the smile on my face.

"Mmmm that was wonderful" he said. We were brought out of our memories by a throat clearing behind us. We turned to see Jacob's red face and downcast eyes.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Edward but Miss Bella has a letter"

"Jacob it's just Edward and you aren't a bother. Thank you" Edward said taking the letter from him and handing it to me. I looked down and saw it was from Jasper. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked to Edward to see the same look in his eyes.

**Uh oh what does Jasper have to say? Hope you guys liked. Please review and let me know. Just to let everyone know Alice will be in this story but not much.**

**Fic recs this week**

**The confidence man by OhMyWorld - this is pretty different. Edward is a con man who cons woman out of their money. His next target is Bella whose mother just died and left her millions of dollars. It's oh so good and Bella just found out about Edward so I'm so anxious to see how it plays out.**

**Let's get physical by Lalina – Bella and James have been married for like 15 years when he leaves her because she is fat. She decides to show him and joins a gym and get a physical trainer. Edward works her hard and she calls him master. He starts to have feelings for her. This story will have you laughing in every chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns everything**

I looked back to the letter in my hand. I had been waiting for some kind of word from my ma and I got a letter from Jasper. I know I must have hurt him when I left without a word, but I couldn't marry him when my heart was with Edward. He was a dear friend and I had hoped with time we could be friends again. I had no doubt in my mind that Jasper would find his true love like I had. I opened the letter in my hand.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_Please forgive me, but I found where to send this from your pa. I will admit I was angry when I found out you left without a word to anyone. I now know why you did it. A new family moved into town shortly after you left. The Brandon's. They have a daughter named Mary Alice, I call her Alice. She is everything I ever wanted in a wife. I love her dearly already, and we have only been courting a short while. If people wanted to keep Alice and me apart I would run away with her also._

_Your Pa was furious when he found out what you did. He wanted to say Edward took you against your will, but no worries Preacher and Emmett came forward and told them everything. Don't be mad at them for telling your secrets, if they didn't I fear your Pa would of halled Edward into jail himself._

_I hope this letter finds both you and Edward in good health and happy. I know I am happier than I have ever been. I owe that to you, if you wouldn't have left we would be engaged and we wouldn't be with the ones we are truly meant to be with. I know that now. I hope we can remain friends Bella._

_Yours,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

I handed the letter over to Edward with a smile on my face. It worked out, I knew it would. I knew he would find his soul mate. I looked over to Edward and he too had a small smile gracing his lips.

"I knew he would find love" I stated wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. He kissed my head and nodded. "I wonder why my ma hasn't written me back." I wondered out loud.

"Give her time love. We didn't exactly do things the way they wanted us too" he told me. I nodded in understanding. We did things the way that would work for us, and now we are supporting our selves and happy. "Don't worry they still love you and they we will work this out ya?" I couldn't help but believe and trust everything he told me. He was my life and I knew he would always do what was right for us.

Days passed and still no word from my ma or my pa. Edward had received a letter from his ma. She was sad that he had left but she wished us well. His pa however was furious and wasn't speaking to Emmett at the moment. Edward just shrugged it off; he never cared what his parents thought. He thought Carlisle and Esme as more his parents. They acted like the nurturing loving parents we longed for.

It was a Wednesday now and Edward and Carlisle had ridden to chase some hunters off his land. They hunted the bears and elk and scared the cattle further out. Esme was helping the midwife deliver the Murphy's new baby, so I was at home with Jacob. I was reading on the porch swing when he yelled my name.

"Miss Bella?"

"Yes Jacob?" I said looking up to see him running toward me looking worried. My thoughts immediately went to Edward. NO NO NO nothing can happen to him.

"There is someone coming" he said pointing down the road to a wagon way in the distance. I squinted but couldn't make out who it was.

"Go ride out and get Edward and Carlisle please, and hurry" I told him as he ran off to saddle his horse Jack. It a matter of seconds it seemed he was off riding through the hills in the back of the house. I made my way inside and locked the door. I wasn't sure who was coming here but I wanted to be prepared for anything. I went upstairs to our room and closed the curtains peeking out through a corner. The wagon was inching closer but I still couldn't see who it was.

I could hear horses in the distance and then saw 6 men on horseback appear from the side of the house. I breathed a sigh of relief the boys must have been on their way home, cuz Jacob was only gone for about 15 minutes. I rushed downstairs and out the door. Edward got off his horse and came over to me and hugs me.

"It's ok love, probably just someone passing through" he told me. We could hear the wagon now coming up the road. I look over to see who is in the wagon clearly. My eyes go wide; I cannot believe what I am seeing.

"Edward" I whisper to him. He turns and gasps. The wagon stops in front of the house; I wiggle out of his embrace and run toward the wagon. The man jumps off the wagon and I jump into his arms. He catches me and I'm crying.

"Daddy" I whisper into his neck as we hug.

"Bella" he sighs. He sets me down, and kisses the top of my head.

"I missed you and ma" I tell him.

"Me too sweetie me too" he tells me then goes to help my ma down from the wagon. I run to her and we embrace. She is crying and I didn't realize how much I missed my parents till they are right in front of me. I hear a throat clear behind me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan" Edward says bowing his head slightly, he is holding his hat. I go to stand next to him. Regardless of how much I miss my parents, Edward is my life and I would never regret running off with him.

"Edward" my mother says sincerely as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "We are family now it's Renee" she says and Edward nods.

"This is my Uncle Carlisle, this is his ranch" Edward motions to Carlisle and he approaches and shakes my dad's hand. I'm very aware that he hasn't acknowledged Edward yet.

"Pa your being rude" I whispered harshly to him.

"Love it's alright" Edward told me as he walked off with pa and Carlisle to show pa around some more. I turned to ma and she had a look of awe on her face looking at the ranch.

"It's beautiful here Bella" My ma stated. Her eyes were wide taking in all the scenery/

"It is and we love it. I'm learning all sorts of things from Esme, like canning, and growing a garden, how to manage a household and finances. She pretty much runs the ranch. She is wonderful wait till you meet her you will get along great." I told her taking her inside to show her around. "Edward and Carlisle and some of the others are pretty much gone all day. They keep the cattle on the land and make sure there is no one hunting on the land."

"That's wonderful darling. I'm glad you are enjoying it here. You look very happy" she told me and I noticed her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"I miss you and pa though" I told her quietly. She pulled me into a giant hug and we were crying together. She whispered she loved me and I whispered it back. We were brought back by the door opening and footsteps coming toward us.

"How long are you staying for?" I asked my pa once he came into the room.

"Not long, we just wanted to see you and wanted to make sure you were happy" pa stated gruffly looking at Edward sternly.

"Well you and your lovely wife will have to stay with us" Carlisle states happily.

"We couldn't impose Mr. Cullen" ma told him

"Nonsense Esme would have my hide if I didn't make you. We have plenty of room. Bella and Edward's room is the only room occupied on the second story and there are 2 empty ones left" Carlisle told them walking them toward the stairs. Pa got stiff with the mention of Edward and me sharing a room but I let it go. We are married we aren't doin anything wrong. They will just have to live with the fact that I'm grown up now, and married.

We all went upstairs and showed ma and pa to their room. Thankfully it was at the top of the stairs and Edward and my room was at the other end of the hallway. There was no way I wanted ma or pa hear anything coming through the walls.

Esme came home shortly after ma and pa got settled in. Pa and Carlisle got along great. Pa was real interested to learn about the ranching business. He was surprised to learn how much money Edward and Carlisle were making. Carlisle had made Edward his partner. Edward didn't want him to do that but Carlisle insisted, saying that it will all be left to us anyway. As I guess ma and Esme got along wonderfully. I was kicked out of the cook house while Esme and ma made supper for all of us. Ma was real taken with Jacob. She thought he was just the sweetest thing. I told ma and pa about the letter from jasper. They both confirmed that he was very happy and that Alice was a ball of energy.

Later that night after supper everyone went their separate ways and went off the bed. I was sitting at the vanity in our bedroom brushing my hair when Edward came in. He smiled at me setting the lamp on the table by the bed and walking over to me. My eyes held his in the mirror as he stalked toward me. My hand was frozen mid brush and my breathing had picked up. The look in Edwards's eyes devoured me whole. There was desire pouring out of them. I could feel the wetness pouring out of me onto my thighs. I could see the bulge in the front of his pants, I watched at his fingers undo the buttons on his shirt as he came toward me. His suspenders were hanging loosely around his waist and I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. I had to be quiet.

Edward stopped behind me. He grabbed the brush out of my hand and gently set in on the table in front of me. His head nuzzled into my neck. His lips found purchase and he began sucking and kissing my neck and ear, jaw and throat. His hands came up and untied my nightgown and he dragged it down my arms. I removed my arms and stood up and turned toward Edward. I grabbed him by his pants and pulled him toward me attacking his lips. He opened immediately to me and my tongue met his. Our teeth were clanking together while Edward was pushing my nightgown off my body. My hands shakily made it to his buckle. I undid his pants and started pushing them off his hips and down his legs. He easily stepped out of them since his shoes were already off. My hand found his very erect penis and I started stroking him liked he showed me.

The skin of his penis was so soft and I loved to touch it. Liquid was seeping from the tip so I rubbed it along the length, he moaned loudly into my mouth. I pushed him backwards and he fell onto the bed on his back. I couldn't help myself I climbed right on top and sank down onto him. We both gasped at the sensation of him filling me so differently. His penis was so much deeper inside me. We had made love quite a bit since we being married and it only hurt that first couple times, but it hurt right now. Not like before but a good hurt. If that makes sense.

"You are the most beautiful creation on God's green earth Bella" Edward told me breathlessly while I began moving on top of him. I had no idea what to do so I did what felt good to me. Edward must have really liked it cuz he was moaning and throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He looked amazing, and it aroused me further. I was thrashing atop of him, not being able to help the noises I was making. Edward placed his hands on my hips and began helping me move. He fingers were digging into my side so hard I knew they were going to leave bruises and that made me smile.

I threw my head back feeling my hair hit his legs. I moved my hands from his chest and placed them behind me onto his thighs. I gasped as he hit a spot inside me that made me see stars. I know I should have been quiet but I couldn't help it. My orgasm hit me hard and fast.

"EDWARD" I screamed as my orgasm passed through my body. Edward leaned up still moving within me and bit me on my shoulder hard, I gasped as another orgasm suddenly racked my body.

"UNG" Edward grunted as I felt him pulse inside of me.

"Bella" I gasped and grabbed the blanket from the bed as my dad shot through the door holding his gun.

"What the hell" Edward yelled as pa's eyes got wide as he took in the situation. I couldn't look at him, I'm sure I was bright red.

"I…I heard noises…sorry" pa muttered as he quickly left.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen" I whispered

"Oh it happened" Edward told me

**So Charlie and Renee took it better than you thought. I don't like to make Jasper the bad guy, so he took her leaving as a blessing. Alice and Bella will meet don't worry. Emmett will also be in the story a lot more coming up/ Jake will never have a crush on Bella just so you know. Hope you liked, review and let me know.**

**Fic rec**

**Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar – this is so awesome. Bella sells herself as a sex slave. Guess who is the lucky guy who buys her? Yep Edward Cullen. The banter between these two is awesome and lets just say the lemons are HOTTTT.**

**Parachute by kitsushel – this story made me cry a couple times. Bella finds a little 3yr old boy abandon on the streets of seattle when she is 19. They find nothing on the little boy so she adopts him. 5 years later they find his family. This story is so heartbreaking. So good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns everything**

I couldn't even look pa in the eyes the next morning. Edward was nervous and angry all to hell.

"I know he is your pa Bella, but come on, we are married he had to know what we were doing. He has never liked me Bella" he said his tone frustrating. I nodded in understanding.

"I'll talk to him today I promise, OK?" I told him then reached on my tip toes to kiss him on his lips briefly. As soon as our lips connected it became more. Edward pulled me to his body and I shuddered at the feel of him hard against me. I couldn't believe I made him feel this way. I let my tongue trace his bottom lip and he opened his mouth immediately to let me enter. Our tongues slid against one another, slippery and wet and warm. I could feel heat running through my body and was about to drag him upstairs that is until someone cleared their throat behind us, rather rudely.

I turned around and there stood pa, glaring at Edward, Edward was glaring right back, waiting for pa to say something.

"I need to talk to you, NOW" I told pa dragging him off to the front room to talk. I sat him down on one of the chairs and started pacing wondering what I was gonna say.

"Pa you can't keep this attitude up. I'm married to Edward, we are in love, we are gonna kiss and make love, and I'm sorry you saw that last night but I love being with Edward like that and every other way possible" I told him. I could feel the heat rising to my face; I could imagine it was bright red. I shouldn't be having this talk with my pa for goodness sake.

"Listen to me Isabella Swan, you will not act like that" I started to interrupt him but he held up his hand to stop me. "No I know you are married but you need to act respectful. What I saw last night…" I could see a shudder of disgust run through his body. "What I saw last night was not making love; it was more of what a whore would do"

I could feel the tear sliding down my face at him calling me a whore I opened my mouth to talk only to stop when Edwards's angry voice bellowed.

"Her name is Isabella Masen and you can leave. You will not talk to my wife like that, I don't care if she is your daughter, she is my wife and my responsibility and she is certainly not a whore. Nothing we do is wrong, everything we have ever done has been out of love and I will not have you disgrace what we have or what we feel. We are happy together and I'm providen darn well for us, she doesn't need you, so get your stuff and I'll have Jacob take you back to town to catch a train back home. Bella lets go, your breakfast is getting cold" with that he grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room. I walked in and my mother has tears in her eyes.

I went over and hugged her and she held me tightly.

"I'll miss you my daughter" she whispered into my ear. I nodded back.

"I love you" I told her and she whispered it back.

"Thank you for having us Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. If you excuse me I better go get our things together" she said graciously then left the room. I felt Esme reach over and squeeze my hand.

"It will turn out all right dear, just wait and see" I nodded to her grateful that she was here. I loved Esme so dearly and couldn't imagine my life without her now.

Ma and pa left that morning. Pa wouldn't even acknowledge me or say goodbye. I told ma I loved her and they were off. Jacob got back later that evening and told me they got settled in all right.

The days passed much as they always did. It was getting warmer; the snow on the higher peaks was melting. Carlisle had hired some more hands around the ranch to get ready for the cattle drive in a couple weeks. He was expecting a good profit and Edward was excited to go on his first real adventure as a real cowboy. I was excited for him but sad also, they would be gone for 8 days if all went good.

Edward, Carlisle and Isaac and Travis two new hands were out branding the calves, so I and Esme were canning the last of her winter vegetables. We were gonna start getting ready for the spring planting. It was a lot of fun working with Esme; she was so full of life and so gracious and loving. She and Carlisle were meant for each other. They truly were soul mates.

"We met when we were fifteen. He was so cute and all the girls liked him. I was in love that first day I saw him. Lizzy was already married to Edward Sr and they already had Emmett by this time. I was a bit of a surprise to my parents. Lizzy is 10 years older than me. She got married quite late in life actually. Carlisle was just so handsome and that blonde hair and ice blue eyes he was …" she was cut off abruptly by the front door opening hard and slamming against the wall. We both rushed out to see what was going on.

"Carlisle?" Esme yelled running to the front of the house.

"Mae I need your help" the urgency in his voice had us running. When I rounded the corner my life stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. The men were setting my Edward down on the couch in the front room. His eyes were closed and there was blood everywhere. My breathing got heavy; I could feel my lungs and throat stop working. I was gasping for breath. I collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. I had no clue what had happened but I knew he wasn't ok.

"Wolves….attacked….killed….biggest" was all I could make out through my sobbing.

"Jacob I need you to ride and go find the doctor ok?" Esme told him calmly. He just nodded and ran out the door. I don't know how long I was sitting on that floor just watching them when I felt someone next to me. I looked up to see Rose. I was beyond confused.

"We came out for a visit, we missed you guys, we just got here" she told me quietly tears running down her face. She was always a sister to me and I jumped into her arms. She brought hers around me and held me tight whisperin words in my ear. I looked over and that's when I noticed Emmett working on Edward.

"Wh…what happened to h…him?" I asked stuttering through my sobs. Esme came over to us and told us.

"They came across a pack of wolves trying to get some of the cattle, we have never had a problem with the wolves before, they go after the bison. They shot at them to scare them off and it did, so they went to check on the cattle and that's when they came back. Edward's back was to them and they just grabbed him. They managed to kill three wolves before they dropped him and ran off. But they got him pretty bad. Oh God my baby boy" Esme broke down in sobs and the three of us just sat there while Emmett and Carlisle worked on Edward.

"Please God let him be ok, let him make it out of this. Please"

**I know it took me awhile to get this out sorry about that, I was on a little mini vaca. More to come probably Sunday or Monday. Hope you enjoy, review and let me know.**

**Fic rec this week**

**Starry eyed inside by Rochelle Allison – anything really by this author. She only had two chap posted so far but it's cute and funny. Bella is a freshman and has a crush on older sophomore Edward.**

**The man who can't be moved by jenny0719 – Bella takes a job as PA for sexiest man alive Edward Masen. It's funny and sexy. Bella is snarky and insecure and Edward is older and British need I say more.**

**Enchante by rpgirl27 – this is a different one. It takes place in pre civil war New Orleans. Edward won a plantation in a poker game, so he and daddy move to run it. He meets Bella who he become enraptured by. It's very good and lots of lemons.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns everything**

**Sorry this is late. RL kicks ass. Sorry. This chapter will be in Edward POV. Enjoy.**

**Edward**

The last thing I could remember was being dragged off by those wolves. I could feel their teeth tearing and ripping my flesh. I remember screaming for my uncle and shots being fired. I remember thinking this is it, I will never see her again. Bella would be a widow at 17. NO. I wouldn't let that happen. Then there was blackness everywhere.

I could hear people talking, but I couldn't understand the words or figure out who was talking. The pain, god the pain. It felt like there were people tearing at me with red hot knives. I could feel hands on me, and then screaming then nothing.

I could feel soft beneath me, and warmth surrounding me. I could smell her and I knew she was close. I felt soft hands on my face, caressing my cheek. I felt lips on my forehead then softly on my lips. I could feel her breath on my ear as she whispered to me. I couldn't understand what the words were.

I could feel more and my eyes wanted to open. I could still feel her next to me, but someone else also. Then the voices were back but I could understand now.

"He is your son?" Bella asked bewildered.

"I became pregnant when I was 15. My parents were furious, lizzy was already married to Edward and they lived a few towns away, so my parents sent me to live with an aunt in New York, until the baby was born. My parents were all about how they looked, about the status. I didn't think anything of it. Carlisle and I wrote back and forth every day. Then the baby came, I was so excited. They wouldn't even let me see him; they whisked him right off to my sister. She was to say she adopted him if anyone asked. I was devastated. Carlisle wanted to kill my parents. Lizzy and me weren't close she is so much older. Once she had my baby they moved. I never heard from her. As soon as we turned 18 Carlisle and me married, but ma and pa refused to tell me where lizzy was. So we looked everywhere. We finally found them. Edward was 5. We went with all intents and purpose to take him back. He was so beautiful and he looked so happy we couldn't. We stayed in touch as much as lizzy would allow. We visited as much as possible. We tried to have more children."

"Did you?" My sweet girl asked quietly you could tell she was crying. I didn't know what to think. I'm pretty sure they were talking about me. It does make sense. I look just like them.

"Rebecca lived for 4 months before fever got her. And little Anthony never made it out of my body. Poor thing died before he was born. He was so tiny. They are buried here. After Anthony we didn't want to go through that again. So we take precautions now." Esme stated.

Before I knew it blackness took over again.

"You need to rest baby sis" Emmett's voice woke my sleep. I was trying to open my eyes. It was blurry and fuzzy but I could make her out sitting next to me. Why was Emmett here?

"I will when he wakes up" she stated stubbornly

"It's not good for the baby" Emmett told her going into doctor mode. Wait. Baby? Bella was with child? My child?

"Be…Bella" I managed out.

"Oh my goodness. Edward?" She cried out hugging me.

"Gentle Bella, let me see him" Emmett stated softly. I managed to open my eyes more now and the images were no longer fuzzy. I managed a small smile.

"How you feelin little brother?"

"Like crap" I told him then turned to Bella. She looked paler and thinner but still lovely. "I'm gonna be a pa?" I asked her

She smiled and nodded through watery eyes. She bent down and lightly kissed my lips. I smiled at her and then remembered Emmett in the room.

"Emmett" I said happy he was here.

"Little brother. How you feelin?"

"I hurt everywhere" I told him truthfully. "My throat really scratches"

"I'll get some tea for you sweetheart" Bella said softly leaning down to kiss me on the cheek before she left the room. I look up and Emmett is getting things out of his bag that he takes with him everywhere.

"Is rose and Henry here also?" I ask him as he gets some clean bandages ready.

"They are. We were stoppin by for a visit. We arrived as Uncle and Isaac were trying to stop some bleedin. Jacob was fetchin the doc. Together we were able to get everything under control. An infection set in a few days ago so we have had you on some meds." He told me cleanin me up.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little under 2 week's brother." He paused and seemed to be thinking bout what to say next. "Bella fainted twice that's how we found out she was with child. I was worried bout her. Congratulations brother. I'm happy for you" he told me with a huge smile on his face.

"Was she ok?" I asked now worried for her. I felt helpless, laying here in this damn bed while she was sick.

"Oh ya fine. The blood was getting to her, that and not eating properly. Don't worry we made sure she ate three square meals a day." I was relieved. I knew she would worry. Emmett kept redoing my bandages when I thought of another conversation I overheard.

"Emmett is it true about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked him as Carlisle opened the door.

"May I come in?" He asked quietly. I nodded and he came and sat at the chair by my bed.

"I wanted to tell you my self not have you overhear it while you were unconscious" Carlisle began. I just nodded and waited for him to continue "Everything you heard was true son. Believe me when I tell you we never wanted to give you up. We loved you from the moment we found out about you. We didn't have a choice; both our parents thought it was best."

"I always thought of you more my pa then Edward" I told him and his head snapped up to meet mine. He eyes were wide with surprise. "I love you and Esme nothing will ever change that. Now I can call you pa and it will be real" I saw a tear escape his eye and wonder down his cheek.

"I love you Edward" I nodded to him to caught in the moment to say anything. I should go tell Esme your awake she'll wanna see you. I nodded to him as he left. I was trying to not cry when Bella walked back in. I just smiled at her.

"Here, drink this" She told me, handing a steamy cup of tea I assumed. I drink small sips and the warm liquid felt good going down my throat. "I'll bring some broth up in a little while. I want you to keep this down first" she told me taking the cup back. I nodded at her.

"How are you feeling love?" I asked her.

"I'm fine now Edward. Truly I am. I'm eating and resting per doctor's orders. Don't worry about me please." I nodded and closed my eyes and just felt. Her hands were working their way through my hair and it felt good.

"I love them more than Elizabeth and Edward" I told her. I didn't mean to talk about it but it just came out.

"I think they would like to hear that. Esme has been beside herself. She told me what happened and I want to murder those people who took you from two loving parents but then we would of never met" she told me her voice softening at the end.

"I know. Can you ask Esme to come in please?"

**Fic recs**

**Pistols and petticoats by saltire884**

**Let's get physical by lalina**


End file.
